A bearing of this type in the form of a double-row cylindrical roller bearing is illustrated in the Technical Book by M. Albert/H. Köttritsch “Wälzlager” [Rolling-Contact Bearing], Springer-Verlag, Vienna N.Y. 1987, Page 28. This cylindrical roller bearing includes a single-piece outer race which is provided with a central collar. The pertaining inner race is composed of two partial rings provided with collars on the right side and left side and held together by a retaining element.
A drawback hereby is that, on the one hand, grinding of the raceway of the outer race is more difficult as a result of the central collar, and, on the other hand, both inner bearing rings must be held together by a retaining element. This retaining element has to be fabricated separately and complicates the assembly. A conventional bearing of this type is very cumbersome to produce and to assemble and thus cost-intensive.